The Switch
by YumYumBamon
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are finally going home. But fate has other plans. Plans that have Bonnie Bennett going on yet another trip to another place and time. Will the Mystic Falls gang and Fell's Church crew be able to get their perspective Bonnie's back to their right dimension. Or, are these two fated to live out the rest of each others lives.


**Title: The Switch**

**Rating: T**

**Parings: Bonnie/ Damon ,Bonnie/ Damon (FC), ****Bonnie(Mf)/ Damon (FC) Bonnie(FC)/ Damon (MF), Stefan/ Caroline, Tyler/Liv , Elena/Liam, Elena/ Stefan(FC), Matt/Sara, Sara/ Jeremy  
><strong>

**Summary: **

**Bonnie and Damon are finally going home. But fate has other plans. Plans that have Bonnie Bennett going on yet another trip to another place and time.**

**Will the Mystic Falls gang and Fell's Church crew be able to get their perspective Bonnie's back to their right dimension. Or, are these two fated to live out the rest of each others lives.**

**A/N:_ So with all the Bamon goodness we have gotten in TVD so far. This idea came to my head. I never read the TVD Books. however based off of some of the great things I've seen spoken about them on Tumblr. I feel like I ship them, even if my love for TV Bamon is larger than Book Bamon. With that being said, I didn't make this a crossover because i didn't feel I could do that story justice. _**

**_So this is completely AU for me. _**

**_I hope fans of Book Bamon and Show Bamon will like what I have done and what I will do._**

**_I know I shouldn't start another story but what can I say... I can't help myself. I will be posting updates for other chapter later this week because I will have the time off from work. So for those of you who are waiting for those updates... there coming, I promise. _**

**_Well, here it is. I hope you like it guys. _**

* * *

><p>It was time. Four months, four months they stuck in this weird… other side to the other side. A ghost town mystic falls. In which, Damon had found a way to annoy her and Bonnie to annoy him. Her Pessimistic Peter; with no hope in every going home. No faith that she could get her powers back. It seemed like they were going to live out the rest of their days… miserable. However, fate had other plans. With the arrival of Kai, a sociopath and a witch. They had found a way to come together. To protect each other.<p>

Now, they were in the cave, with Kai out of the picture. Thanks to Bonnie staking him with an ax. Bonnie looked over the ascendant while Damon continued to drink. He couldn't help the giddy feeling inside of him. They were really doing this. Soon they would be home. Really home. He would be able to see Elena again. Hold her in his arms, make love to her for hours and hours. He would never be able to get enough of her.

His eyes, wander over to Bonnie. She is so concentrated on the ascendant . He was beginning to think that she forgot that he was there. But that was so Bonnie. When she set her sights on something. Any goal, and problem she wanted to fix, she didn't stop till she accomplished what she had set out to do. It was one things that he admired about her. Even if he thought she was stupid to do anything that put your own life at risk. He smiled a bit at the thought, this girl had saved him to many times. Pretty soon she would be wanting compensation for it. Damon realized... He wouldn't mind paying it.

"It's time." Bonnie called. Damon, for his part, hoped down off the rock he was perched on. Walking toward her, rubbing his hand together in anticipation.

" I'm sure there are a billion other people you would rather be here with." He said his eyes still on the device in her hand.

Bonnie smiled softly, " Not exactly."

Damon looked up then as his smile widen. It was a long hard road. But after everything, he was glad that Bonnie was the one standing next to him. He was glad that his hell was less hellish with her presence. He knew that things may change when they got back home. Still, he believed that this new bond that they had formed would not.

Looking back down at Bonnie's hand Damon placed his under her own. Her skin was warm to the touch and he couldn't help but notice how soft they were as well. As the sky darken , they both clasped on to each tighter. As the glowing beam of light began to engulf them.

"See you soon." Was the last thing he said before, they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Screaming, that's all that filled her ears. At first she wasn't sure where it was coming from. It was dull, Dull deep in her ear canal. However, as the white started to fade. The feel of wind and sun on her skin. The screaming was accompanied by something else. Bonnie open her eyes, the sun was bright in her face and she was no longer in the cave. She could make out tree tops. The sky seemed to be moving in a weird way. Could she feel the earth spinning? No, that couldn't be it. It felt as if she was floating… no, she was being carried. She could feel it every step they took.<p>

"Damon?" she called weakly.

The movement stopped for a moment before they continued on. Bonnie looked up , towards the figure she was against. She couldn't make out his face. But the figure was in all black. Seriously, did he really have to change as soon as we made it through. Looking up towards his face. All she could make out was the dark hair. The sun blocked out any of his other feature's. Still Bonnie relaxes against him. Who else would be carrying her. It had to be Damon.

"What happened?"

"Shh," was all the voice said as they continued on their walk.

"Damon, why does it hurt, What happened?"

" Enough question, you've lost a lot of blood."

Bonnie frowned, that didn't sound like her Damon. The voice was the right timber but the pitch was off. The way he spoke, he sounded more like Elijah for lack or a better example. Formal, worldly that wasn't how Damon spoke. The harder she tried to make out his features, the harder it became. She could feel herself slipping again. Her eyes were heavy, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks. Till something came to her . Those last moments in the cave clearer now…

"Kai?"

"Rest, little witch."

Little witch? She wasn't that shorter than Damon. Since when had her nickname changed? Bonnie wanted to scold him. Tell him that, they need to find Kai. He had been the one to shoot her with the arrow . As he lunged towards the light. If he had made it home, there was no telling what kind of destruction he would cause. She had her powers back. They had to find him, before he hurt any of her friends before he could hurt anyone. Though her conviction was strong, her body was not. Sleep was coming now even as she tried to fight it, it was too close.

Bonnie open her eyes again as she heard voices. Her sight blurred but there was a dark shape they were walking toward. Three figures came running towards them out off… was that a house? As they got closer the shadow of the objected engulfed them.

"Where are we?' she said dreamily. She looked towards him now. It would be easy to see his face now, that is it would be easy if it wasn't for the fact her eyes continued to close. However before they did she looked up in hopes to see those blue eyes she was so accustomed. Instead she met with onyx ones.

"Home."

" Bonnie!"

She groaned, Her head was pounding. There was a faint twinge of pain coming from her abdomen. However when she looked down, nothing was there. Sighing she got to her feet slowly. She tilted her head to the side, where was she?

"Bonnie!"

There was that voice again. Slowly, she started to walk towards the voice now. Rounding the corner of the cave. That's when she saw him. A tall man with dark hair standing just at the entrance… was her wearing flannel?

"Just like that witch, we do a spell and it back fires." He grumbles as he brushes the dust off of his pants and sleeves.

"Damon?" she calls.

There was a sigh of relief, that came from him than. " Took you long enough wit-" he stop as he looked at her, a frown marred his features taking in the small red-headed girl staring back at him. "Who the hell are you?"

Bonnie took a step back in hesitations, this was not Damon… at least not her Damon. Granted he was just as beautiful as hers . His blue eyes haunting; Bonnie shook her head. Mentally scolding herself for getting all boy crazy even for a moment. It was something that she had worked on.

"My name is Bonnie." She said clearing her throat.

Damon rose an eyebrow and took a step closer, " Bennett?"

She shook her head, " McCullough. Bonnie May MacLachlan McCullough."

His brows rose to his forehead now " Mouth full, will stick to Bonnie." He snarled.

She nods, wrapping herself with her arms. The cave was a bit damp and cold. However it was the look she was getting from the man that answered to Damon that was causing the chill to run up her spine. Bonnie decided to focus on anything but the somewhat murderous glare coming from him. Looking around curiously before her brown eye went back to him. He looked like he was in deep thought now. No doubt thinking about the events that unfolded. She too was trying to figure out what had happened?

Last she could remember, they were leaving the Dark Dimension. Damon had just saved her, and they were all headed home. Suddenly there was a light that seemed to appear. As they went through the door. The next thing Bonnie knew, she was waking up in a cave on the floor. No longer in her Damon's arms.

" Ah" Bonnie cried as she clasped her stomach. There was that pain again. This time it was much more intense. Folding over herself she collapsed to the floor. What was going on, where was this pain coming from? Hot tears began to steam down her cheeks.

" What's wrong with you?" the man called from where he stood. What kind of man would just watch a woman who is clearly in pain and in need of aid and do nothing. A jerk.

"It hurts." She cried.

With an exasperated huff, Damon walked to the girl's side. Kneeling down next to her, he looked her over quickly " You seem fine to me?"

Bonnie shook her head manically, " Something is wrong, I know it. Please… help me?"

Damon squinted at her, " Sorry Red, I have my own problems. One of which is figuring out what happen to _my_ Bonnie." He began to rise but the small hand shot out. Taking hold of his sleeve she held fast to him.

" I'll help you find her… just please… help me." She cried.

Damon shook his head as he looked up towards the ceiling. He had a feeling that he was going to regret this. Kneeling once more he took the small girl into his arms. She curled up against him clutching her stomach as the tears continued to fall. Why did he always get stuck with the cry-babies.

First thing was to get her back to the boarding house. After a shower, a few phone calls and quite a bit more alcohol. He and Red would have a long conversation. One he hoped would help him figure out what happen to Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

><p>Kai, watched from the brush as the dark-haired man took Bonnie into the house. Cursing he slide back to the ground. Throwing his head back against the truck of the tree he cursed again. He had finally made it out of his prison only to land in yet another one.<p>

It hadn't taken him long to figure out he was not in Mystic Falls. Though he felt like his power was slowly starting to come back to him. He knew that he would have to be is Mystic Falls to get all of it back. That is if his sister was still alive. Not that it would matter one way or the other… because he was alive but not where he needed to be.

"Well you have to options Kai. One you can sit here and bitch about the fact that you are in the wrong place. Or two. ' He grunted as he rose off the ground. " You can figure out what the hell went wrong and how to fix it." He smiled wickedly.

Looking back towards the large house, his smile widen. Yeah, he had every intention on figuring out what happen. No doubt Bonnie Bennett was the key. For now, he would do what he was good at. Gathering information and biding his time. When the opportunity presented it self. He would make sure that he and the Bennett witch were back where they belonged.

In which time… he would dispose of her. No one tried to kill him and get away with it. Bonnie would be no exception.

_**A/N: Here we are. Kai is a mean one isn't he. And a bit crazy.**_

_**So Bonnie B and Bonnie M have switched places. What kind of trouble is going to happen now? Only one way to find out :D**_

_**Review, like, follow. do what you do. I will see you all very soon, till than...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


End file.
